Dealing with the Conquences
by megscurtisxoxo
Summary: the the sequel to the Dark Secret, in Dealing with the Conquences, Ponyboy struggles to retreve his memory while Dallas struggles with his returning sister. Will they ever cross paths? Or ever fix their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 1

DALLY

Destiny stood in front of me. She was dressed in hiking gear, and had a small duffle bag. The same size as mine, her hair was tied up out of her face, leaving some blonde stands covering her eye. She had a determined look on her face

"I'm going with you" she repeated. Like I didn't hear her, but I couldn't hide the shock from my face. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for me to agree with her.

"Is this…..is this some kind of sick joke?"

She rolled her eyes, like if she thought I was being silly. Or stupid, my guess was on the last choice. I put my back over my shoulder then glared at her,

"You're not coming Destiny I thought it made it clear to you, that I don't want anything to do with you anymore"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not deaf Dally but I can't stand those guys, and this is my one chance to get away. So I'm taking it, and if you leave without me or knock me out then I'm going to David and Hunter. I bet I have an idea of where you're going"

My glare could have burned a hole through metal. I knew chances are she was bluffing but at the same time I could just ditch her somewhere. I rolled my eyes then motioned for her to come; she picked up her bag then followed me like a puppy. It took every ounce of strength for me not to punch her out.

It was a crystal clear night. The moon was in full view and it was full, the tops of the trees were in sight, but from lower sightings it was like a black maze. Once you walked in there was no chance of getting out till morning, if you even survived till morning.

I knew that forest, a little too well for comforting. It was swarmed in snakes, and bats and all kind of other flesh wanting animals. Some of the bugs were attracted to flame, so when you lit a fire you better watch your back. Destiny stopped, but I didn't notice, I heard her cough. I turned around; she was almost 50ft behind me.

"Were you planning on stopping?"

"To be honest no. I don't want to stop until I'm at least five hours away from that shack. If you're going to keep stopping then that's not my problem. Keep up for get lost"

With that I turned on my heel and kept going straight. A few seconds later I heard Destiny's shoes slapping the pavement behind me. Then they fell into place with my steps, I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut, now she knew I wasn't going to take any pity breaks. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. The sun started to rise, and the humidity was strong; it wasn't long before both of us were pealing our jackets off.

Soon we reached a small town, called "Beaver's Cave" I felt a small snicker grow on my face, it was a pretty stupid name in my opinion. We walked into a small store, nothing fancy it was small with a cooler full of pop and water, and some fishing gear. I saw Destiny eyeing the cooler. I motioned for her to do her thing. I walked over to the store owner.

"Why hello there son!" his accent was thick. I knew we were in the country now,

"Yeah….Hi, could you tell me the time?"

His green eyes flickered to another room. I caught Destiny grab two bottles of water and hide them in her bag. She moved quickly, by the time the store manager turned around she had already left.

"It's about ten after eleven, young man. Interested on going fishing?"

He was starting to annoy me, he was one of those happy 24/7 types. I shook my head then headed for the door.

"No sir, just needed the time"

I walked out with that. Destiny was already drinking some of her water; she was taking slow gulps, trying to save for later. I did the same thing

She pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me, it was a thick fish, and I caught a brief sighting of it when I walked into the store. It was under some mantel or something stupid.

"We can light a fire or something, cook it up"

I nodded hiding the awe on my face. Maybe having a tag a long wasn't so bad after all. Especially when Destiny was a thief like me. Slowly during the day we started to talk, nothing came up about our childhood, and that was dandy to me. We planned our next moves, and what we would do that night. We found an old camp sight, not too far from the tiny town, there were some people there. A lot of families with their kids, we wandered around, there were lots of tall trees with many branches.

We looked at each other, the same idea clicking into our brains. I grabbed the branch and slowly pulled myself up. The branch was steady, I saw Destiny take off, I had climbed most of the tree by the time she came back. She was holding a sleeping bag, before I could utter a word she tossed it up at me. Then started climbing, she stopped at the branch lower than me.

"You stole two sleeping bags?"

She sneered "well duh! Come on Dally, we're sleeping in trees, we need some form of comfort!"

I rolled my eyes, I let go of reality and let my mind take me somewhere else. Far from Destiny, and far from the socs. I found myself back in Tulsa, it was before Ponyboy was kidnapped, in fact, and here we were pretty young

Ponyboy looked like he was 12, or 13. That was around the time I showed up, I was at the Curtis house, I'd been here for a month and I was a part of the gang. Ponyboy had been eyeing me for days with a weird look. Finally one afternoon I yanked him aside, he didn't look scared at all.

"Okay kid, I don't understand what you've got a problem with but knock it off!"

He didn't flinch or bat an eye. That made me madder, people were always scared of me, and I knew the gang was having a hard time getting past it. Yet Ponyboy, the youngest one there didn't care. His voice was steady

"You betrayed me, you erased my memory, and you left me"

With that I bolted right up, almost falling off my tree. I forgot where I was for a second; I could hear Destiny's light snoring then I remembered. I had run away from the socs and Destiny came with me. I started thinking of my dream and sighed.

I didn't know if it was true or not, I knew the leaving and betraying part was true, but did I kill his memory? A nervous feeling crept into my gut; the socs had already knocked him up pretty badly by the time I came. God knew the head trauma was involved with that, I sure as hell didn't make anything better when I slammed his head against the wall.

Then the reality hit me, harder than I would have liked, I gave Ponyboy amnesia I bet he didn't remember the gang, what happened to him, or me. I gripped the tree; I erased everything the kid knew. That was a hard thing to swallow, and a hard thing to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dealing with the Consequences **

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up that next morning, I noticed that the house was really quiet; I climbed out of the hot covers and then pulled on a tight t-shirt. I walked out of the small room; no one was in the house that was kind of weird.

For the past two weeks Marti and Soda had been by my side, bringing my memory back it was slow but it was coming back. I remembered about Marti being dumbed with Joey, her little kid and she came to Tulsa, and our gang welcomed her. She was a tough chick with long brown hair and matching eyes. She was into cars and was a really good fighter the gang really liked her.

Sodapop, my second oldest brother. He was followed by Darry, Soda told me about all the fights Darry and I had, had in the past. How it tore him a part so we never fought anymore. Expect for the night when I fallen asleep in the rain.

About one month ago, I had wandered into soc territory. The socs were a viscous gang and I hated them. They had caught me and beaten me very badly; by the time I escaped I was knocked up and could barely stand. I ended up passing out in the park in the pouring rain, Marti's kid Joey had found me half dead. Then the next day I was kidnapped by the same people, they wanted our buddy Dally, but ended up killing him when we got away.

I hated myself, I remembered Dally's death, and it was really fuzzy. He told me to run and get back to Tulsa, to our gang. The socs had beaten him and he died, it was my fault. Dally died, I lost my memory because I didn't listen to Darry. I didn't tell Marti or even Soda about these feelings. I felt like I owed it to everyone to get my memory back, in full honesty I really didn't remember most of the things everyone tried so hard to get through to me.

The house seemed to close in around me, I gasped for air I pulled on some jeans then ran outside. The air was cool but I didn't want a jacket, I found myself heading towards the vacant lot. This was where I and my best buddy Johnny Cade use to hang out before everything changed. He wasn't there, in fact I never saw my "best" buddy anymore, I guess it was because he didn't know me anymore. Just like I hardly knew him,

I knew that we never talked, but we understood each other perfectly. He and I always jumped one soc in a rumble. His parents beat him and he always saw the gang has his other family. I sighed, I was hoping that my buddy would be here I did want my old life back, but I knew that, that was impossible. Yet I still wanted parts of it back, like my best buddy,

I found my feet walking around again. They stopped in front of my old school, judging by the amount of people outside it was lunch. Something else Soda had told me was that I liked school and I got good grades. Now that I looked at the old school I didn't really understand why.

This place was filled with socs and greasers and a bunch of old people trying to get a lesson across to people who wanted to kill each other. I really didn't get the point of it, I was so caught up in thought I didn't notice a girl running towards me, her hair red hair judging by how she was dressed I knew she was a soc. She kept looking over her shoulder, I felt myself stiffen her green eyes were dancing.

"Ponyboy! Oh my God! I heard you were back but I couldn't believe it!"

Was this girl talking to me? I didn't even know her, besides she was a soc why would I know her, and why did she know me? Her smile faded,her dancing eyes clouded

"So they're true, you don't remember me do you?"

I took a step back and shook my head; I tried to ignore the hurt in her eyes. It was hard though. I didn't understand why, she was a soc they killed Dally and almost killed me; I felt the hatred bubble up inside of me again.

"I don't even know why I would want to know you! You're a soc I'm a greaser. Your kind hates us! You can even go five seconds without checking for someone. I don't want to know you. You and your kind killed one of my best friends and killed my memory"

Her eyes widen like I slapped her in the face. It felt like I did, I felt awful for what I just said. Yet I didn't want to, right in front of me was a soc a person who didn't care for anyone but themselves.

"Ponyboy….please not all socs are like that! I'm not like that!"

The bell rang, I expected her to leave so she wouldn't be seen with me but she didn't. she stood her ground she put both her hands on my shoulders and looked me right in the eye

"Ponyboy we're friends it may be soc and greaser but we are! My name's Cherry we met at the Nightly Double! You were with Johnny and Dally, you're really smart you like to watch the sunsets and you feel unwelcomed by your brother! We connected right away! Ponyboy please remember me!"

The desperation shocked me. She knew things I didn't even know yet, she really knew me yet I didn't know her at all. Suddenly the hate for her slipped away, her green eyes sparkled it looked like she was about to cry. I nodded slightly her arms relaxed a little bit, some hope flashed before me.

"I…I don't remember you Cherry, but I don't hate you. You better go I don't want anyone trashing you because you're here with me"

She nodded then hugged me. In a flash she was gone, I did get a small glance of a smile, but that was it. I turned on my heel and walked away from the building, once again I had no clue where my feet led me, all I knew was that I was hoping they'd bring me closer to my memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 3

Dally

When I opened my eyes for the thousandth time that night, it was morning. I breathed out a sigh of relief, the sun was shining over the entire area, the grass was a brilliant green I sat up and felt my back scream in protest. Sleeping in a tree sure wasn't my greatest idea, but it was something. I swung my legs over and dropped my body to the ground; I landed then slowly stood up.

I looked around; many families were crowed out around the picnic tables chowing on breakfast. A barbeque was lit beside the tables, the smell smacked me in the face, I felt my mouth water at the sight of fresh food. I heard a thumb behind me and there was Destiny, I rolled my eyes.

I was hoping just like my dream about Ponyboy, she'd be a dream to. Many times last night I dreamed of Ponyboy, they were all the same. He kept appearing commenting about my betraying him and everyone. Every time he appeared was different and freakier, till finally I woke up and just couldn't find myself falling back asleep.

"So you want to get some grub?" Destiny asked me

I nodded eyeing the food, she walked forward confidently and I followed. I had no clue what she was gonna do, but she managed to steal sleeping bags and a prize fish. I had no doubt in her.

She put a pained expression on her face and doubled over. I ran over and helped her, I knew what she was doing instantly, and she was going to guilt the people. I did the same thing, she groaned like she was dying for food. An elderly lady noticed almost right away, we both looked up at her with a hungry and sad expression. It looked like we melted her heart she grabbed three extra hamburgers and some fruit. Then slowly made her way over to us.

Destiny made a grateful smile then gasped out a thank you. She lady gave her a small hug, Destiny even let out a few tears. Once the lady was gone we made our way back to our tree and started digging in. It was really good we ate in silence then Destiny mumbled

"You knew what I was thinking right away."

I nodded not exactly knowing what she was getting at. She looked over at me, black eyes boring into mine.

"We make a pretty good team brother" she gave a snake like smile, I looked away and grunted.

"For the last time stop calling me brother and the only reason why we are a "team" is because you followed me. No more, no less"

She rolled her eyes, unconvinced. That just annoyed me even more, which I'm betting was her plan. She knew I hated her being here, and she knew that I knew that she was really good at lasting on her own. She could get well needed supplies, like she proved today, she was better than me. But only for the soul reason that she was on the streets longer and she was older. I wasn't going to let her know that though, it was an unwanted ego boost.

I felt my mind wander back to home. Should I go back? Ponyboy must have spilled the news by now. An idea dawned on me, he was really knocked up when I sent him home, maybe no one would believe him. That stirred up something inside of me; I did want to go back, anything to get rid of Destiny. Yet I wanted to start fresh again, it was the right time and if I just never came back, then maybe they would believe the kid.

I took another bite of my burger, but I didn't taste it anymore. I looked over at Destiny I think she lost her appetite to. The man was far in the distance, it was a wonder that I even recognized him, but I knew who it was and so did my sister.

There was only one man who would stand like him, and who had the bright set of hair, with some gray popping out. There was only one man who dressed so much like a greaser it showed lack of care. Destiny had gone pale, but her eyes were blazed, I could imagine mine were the same.

He started walking closer to us, the stomach felt very unease. He still had the same panther style walk. He could sneak up right behind you in a flash and snap your neck, Destiny and I rose from our sitting position. All other worries were gone in a flash for when he finally stopped in front of us, I felt frozen.

"Hello kids, nice to have you back"

My father said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 4

Ponyboy

When I finally found myself at home it was dark out. The sky had been painted in a navy blue and some stars had awakened for the night. I had no clue what time it was but judging by my stomachs complains it was way past dinner time. I was assuming it was almost ten I pushed the gate aside then hopped up the steps. I lightly stepped inside the house; Darry wasn't in sight so I figured that I was safe from a lecture.

In fact, no one seemed to be around. I didn't think that they'd come looking for me, besides according to Soda my curfew wasn't for another two hours. So where was everyone? I heard a soft moan coming from Soda's bedroom, I felt my legs snap forward as a I sprinted into the room, then skidded to a halt.

I felt the blood drain from my face, on the bed was little Joey. His small face was planted into the bed; I could see the cuts and bruises on his small legs. I rushed over gently and slowly picking him up. His face was blotchy, his eye was swollen you could see a shadow of purple around it. His forehead had a huge gash that stretched from his eyebrow to the bottom of his left eye. His small eyes opened he let out a soft whimper

"M-mommy….." I barley heard him.

"Shhhh Joey it's okay, its okay buddy where is Soda and your mommy bud?"

He slowly raised his small hand and pointed to my room. I felt a burn of anger run through me. I carefully picked him up, cradling his small head to my shoulder. He didn't need to see his mother or Soda. I walked into my room and found Marti, she was lying on the floor I panicked I really didn't want Joey to see this. I half ran to the bathroom and checked making sure no one was there. Then put him down

"Joey? Do not move from this room got it? We're going to play hide and seek so I'm going to close the door now and I want you to hide!"

He nodded then took off in the tiny room. I closed the door then went back to my room. I gently pulled Marti onto my lap, she wasn't as bad as Joey was, but I still felt sick seeing her like this. Her face was bruised, and was already a little swollen, her lip was cut and so was her collarbone. Like if the person tried to slash her throat but she moved just in time, her stomach was also much bruised. This person had raped her.

The anger that was bubbling inside me got worst. I felt like I was going to erupt at any second. I didn't want to find Soda, god knows what happened to him, Marti whimpered as I slowly picked her up and brought her to the couch. It happened in my room; someone hurt her in my room. That thought would haunt me for a long, long time. She was crying a little bit, I had never seen Marti cry. I don't think I did before my memory loss, she was that tough

I walked into Soda's bedroom but he wasn't in there, I walked into the guestroom and he wasn't in there either. Finally I checked Darry's room and there he sitting against the closet for support. I dropped in front of him, I had no clue how much more of this I could take, and Soda's eyes were open. They looked haunted and terrified that just scared me even more, he was by far the worst out of all three.

Soda's light hair was stained with red, so was his neck and parts of his stomach that I could see. He was defiantly been tossed around, there were rips in his shirt, just like with Marti. Judging by the broken furniture I knew his back was going to be filled with splinters and bad cuts. His arm was twisted in a very wrong position and I knew that it was broken, his ankle also looked sprained. He tried for a smile but that only busted open a cut on his lip and it started to bleed.

I helped him up and onto the bed that was as far as he was getting for a while. I went to check on Joey, I couldn't see him anywhere, but then I saw a small flash of movement from the counter under the sink. I knew he'd be safe there if anyone was still here I closed the door then walked back over to Marti. Then at the door I saw two socs

It felt like a ton of led had been dropped in my gut. I knew that I'd seen them before, that was a scary thought. Judging by what happened to Soda, Marti and Joey these guys were ruthless. The soc with the plumb face stepped forward, his eyes looked wild and crazy, and he eyes Marti and smiled. I felt a growl bubble in my throat, he turned back to me.

"Hello again kid"

Hello again? I had seen them before, were the guys who kidnapped me over a month ago. The people who killed Dally and got rid of my memory the panther looking one walked over to me. His eyes glared down at me, I felt myself back up till I reached a wall, then I glared back. This seemed to amuse him

"Where's Dally kid. We know he took off after you escaped, we know he came back so tell us where he is, or you'll have a makeover. Like your friends"

He smiled, but it wasn't friendly it was threatening smile. I felt the anger coming back, but it was mixed with fear.

"Dally? What are you talking about? Dally's dead you guys killed him!" I shot right back in their faces.

I saw the plumb face soc have a moment of realization flicker across his face. Then he smiled at me.

"He doesn't remember Hunter. He think's Dally's dead because that's what he told him before he knocked him out." He laughed "Dally killed the last of the kid's memory!"

I started at them, not wanting to break my glare, but I was so confused, Dally didn't knock me out, he told me to run. That's what happened Dally's dead! For some reason I wanted to believe it so badly.

"Here's what happened kid. Dally came for yeah for the soul reason that he made a deal with us and it was time to pay up. He didn't want you to know what he betrayed you though. So he told you some false story then knocked you out. Now he's gone and we want him back."

He made it sound like a no big deal, I didn't want to believe him but something struck in my memory. I remember Dally's sister coming and telling me about Dally's plan, how I was so knocked up that I believed her. Then I struck Dally in the jaw, I remember Dally whispering so intently in my ear, I couldn't forget it. Then I blacked out and my memory was gone just like Dally was.

I believe him, but it made me furious. I was furious at them for hurting me, then my family and I was furious at Dally for leaving and betraying all of us. A smile creped on both of the socs faces, they knew that I remembered everything so I did something they didn't expect, I lashed out punching Hunter in the face. Then I punched David in the gut hard.

I remembered them and I hated them even more than before. I wasn't scared at all what they did made them undeserving of any form of mercy.

"Get the hell out of my house! I have no clue where the hell Dally is! He's dead to me! And believe me you guys will be dead to if you don't back the hell off!" I screamed at them.

I glared at them so hard I thought that they were going to melt. Then finally they slowly backed towards the door. David slowly turned around then said cold and hard

"We'll be back. Next time you're coming with us"

With that they were gone; I felt my legs give out as I dropped to the ground. I started breathing hard and fast. It was like all the pain from the time with them had come rushing back. my memory was coming back and god was it painful.


	5. Chapter 5

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 5

Ponyboy

I don't know how long I stayed in that hallway. At some point I called an ambulance and watched as Soda, Marti and Joey were rushed to the hospital. I didn't have the heart to go with them; they called Darry and told him to meet them there. I was numb inside and out, my heart was still racing and there were moments where I was gasping for breath.

The flashbacks were getting a thousand times worst. I found myself screaming like if the knife was actually piercing my skin again. I was sweating all over, I couldn't remember anything before David kidnapped me but I could remember in crystal clear detail _everything_ that had happened to me. I didn't even have to be sleeping for some of the flash backs to occur, they were so strong I felt like I was truly there.

I don't know when, but I was lying on the floor in Soda's room. I was huddled where a mirror had been broken. I was lying in a bed of glass; I didn't even feel the sharp ends of the ice glass. I was shaking, shaking so hard like if I was sleeping in a pit of ice, not glass. Part of my brain wondered _maybe I am outside; maybe I'm still with the socs_. I shook my head hard, I felt a slice of glass but I ignored it. One drop of blood wouldn't do anything.

The phone rang a few times. It seemed louder for some reason, maybe it was because I wasn't use to it, and I was slowly losing my mind. I pushed myself up I looked over at my arm; it was painted in some red. Nothing as bad as Soda or Joey, I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about them. I sighed and stood up, overcome with boredom, loneliness and to be honest a pretty killer headache.

I was hoping that I could escape to the lot for a little while. I needed the air, and I was longing to see Johnny. I wanted to make things right again, though I wasn't sure he did, either way I was going to the lot. I pushed open the door and walked out to the dark land of Tulsa once again. A soft breeze had picked up, causing some dried leaves to scrap the pavement. When I reached the lot no one was there, I sighed and sat down looking at the stars.

Soda told me that I use to love watching the stars, I guess I still did. Maybe not as much as I use to, thinking of Soda made me try remembering something else. But I kept coming up with a blank, besides whenever I thought of Soda all I could see was a broken body. At one point I heard someone's feet slapping the pavement. At first I thought it was David again and I leapt to my feet.

But no, it was Johnny. He froze when he saw me; it looked like the blood had drained from his face a little. I didn't understand why though, we were supposed to be best friends; if he was the one with brain damage I wouldn't be scared of him. I was still really shaken up from the attack, and from all those flashbacks.

"What? Scared of me now? What happened to best friends sticking together! Why are you suddenly so set minded of staying the hell away from me?" I didn't mean to snap, but I really needed someone right now.

I felt my legs give out again as I dropped to the cold floor. Funny how it didn't seem so cold five minutes ago. Johnny stayed in his spot, I felt hot tears start rolling down my cheeks, I punched the ground over and over again, like it would solve all my problems.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, _Dammit!"_

Finally my skin broke and I started to bleed. Johnny had kneeled down beside me and stopped my hand from slamming the ground again. I started shaking again, I was _scared_ I didn't want to me; I wanted to stay strong, like a real greaser. It was like something had finally snapped inside of me, and I broke.

"Ponyboy…..look, I'm not scared of you buddy. I just, I don't know you lost your memory. You don't remember me at all. I don't know that just scared that I'm alone. Again"

His voice was just above a whisper, like if he was sharing some kind of secret from me, his black eyes looked up at me. They were longing for someone, like I was. I pulled him into a hug; he didn't hesitate on hugging back. Finally he pulled back, and then helped me on my feet; I wiped my eyes trying to erase the tear tracks.

We ended up walking around the neighborhood just talking mostly about nothing. Finally we parted I walked back into my house but there was no one there. I sighed then fell back onto the couch. I wish I didn't though, because it just started up another flashback,

_I felt like I was losing my mind. Blood was roaring in my ears I was glaring at David, I hated him. I hated him with a passion; he took me away from my home and family just because of Dally. He pumbled every ounce of common sense in me, all I could truly think of was blood and lashing out. They didn't have me tied to anything; there was a wooden table right behind me. I ripped a chunk of the table off, ready to use it as a weapon. I was going to get out of here wither it ended up with me dead or not. I really didn't care._

_ I heard David's cry when I stabbed him with the wood, and then when I thrashed at Hunter. Then something weird happened, a woman showed up, she looked exactly like Dally, she had his same white blonde hair, and same cold brown eyes with hatred. She was fast; she had my piece of wood before I could blink. She knocked me on the floor holding me down with my own weapon. Then she told me about Dally's secret._

_ At first I kept spitting and screaming at her. I didn't believe that Dally was originally a soc and that he had planned this from the start. Yet she finally got into my head and I believed her, when Dally had arrived I was so mad. I punched him hard in the jaw, he was stunned_

_ I went too punched again but he was ready and had me pinned to the wall. He told me at that last second that he was dead, to go back and tell everyone that the socs had killed him, then I blacked out. Dally had killed the last of my memory._

I bolted up, still on the couch. I heart was beating a mile a minute, and I was sweating again.

"I remember, I-I remember," I swallowed and tried calming my heart rate. After a while it finally helped. I looked over at the clock, it was past two in the morning, and Darry still wasn't home. I lay back down on the couch and tried to calm my thoughts.

Dally was gone, and David and Hunter were out looking for him. Chances are they were going to use me as bait again. However there was one major problem in their plan, other than the fact that I wasn't going to let them near me, and none of us had no clue where Dally would have ran off to. We had no way of getting in touch with him. If they wanted to find Dally, they needed to do it the hard way.

I sat up and started thinking about Dally. Where would he go? I came up with a few ideas then one dawned on me. The places I thought of were obvious Dally locations, so chances are he wouldn't be in any of them. Dally was street smart, he knew that if he didn't want to be found he needed to go where no one would ever think of looking. Then I knew where he was.

Dally was out in the country.


	6. Chapter 6

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 6

DALLY

Damien Winston stood less than 40ft from me. My first reaction was pure shock; to be honest I didn't even think that my old man was still alive. He had some same blonde hair as Destiny and I, but his was turning gray. His beard was tangled, just like his bushy mustache. His eyes were lighter than mine, but they still had that crazy look in them. A look that showed up when my mother died. He looked like a hobo; he was dressed in old worn out pants that had holes in them, and a gray t-shirt. I wasn't shocked when I saw the beer glass in his left hand.

Out of instinct I stepped in front of Destiny. She may be older but I was bigger, and had more fighting abilities. She was the sneaky one, while I was the violent one; much to my surprise she didn't shove me away. She just stood behind me glaring at our father.

"Now, is this any way to treat your old man? Didn't anyone teach you respect?" he slurred each word, but his voice was still hard like a rock. I kept glaring. He shook his head and took another step forward; he took a sip of his beer then looked at me dead in the eye.

"Dallas, the boy who couldn't take a punch. I thought you'd grow up to be a man, instead you've grown up to be a runaway coward"

I felt my eyes narrow. Destiny had put her hand on my arm, but I could hardly feel her I was mad enough to lose my head, but I knew that's exactly what he wanted. I saw a small smile form on his face, like he had won. Then I realized he was looking past me, right at Destiny.

"Why Destiny, I hardly recognized you, what happened to the little girl in pigtails?"

"She grew up" Destinies voice was stone cold. Like ice

My father laughed, it wasn't pleasant, and then again, it never sounded very pleasant in my ears. Only when my mother was around.

"She grew up alright; she grew up into a sneaky slut"

I don't know why, but something snapped inside me. I don't think he saw it coming I fist connected with his face in the blink of an eye. Blood spilled from his nose, and he fell to the ground. Destiny wasn't holding me back anymore; she was right beside me glaring at him.

"You know nothing about me! You're an old drunk who doesn't deserve to me his kid!"

He rose to his feet, he didn't even seem fazed. He wiped the blood away from his face with the back of his hand. He looked over at us, Destiny stood beside me with her head held high. If she was scared of him, she sure didn't show it, in a way I was proud of her,

When our mother died Destiny became terrified of our father. He was always drunk, screaming or hitting me. She hated it, so she finally left leaving me behind, and then I left, I couldn't help but think back to Tulsa. I sighed, deep down missing all of them,

Soon the old lady that helped us ran over freaking out when she saw our father. His face was covered in blood from his nose. She took one look at us throwing us a dirty look then hurried off with him. He turned back then looked at me right in the eye

"I'll be back son count on it"

Then he was gone.

Destiny's posture relaxed a little bit. She turned and walked away over to the tree we were in. I sighed feeling my body relax a little, my first thought was "what the hell was that all about?" the next was "What is he doing here, and how did he find us?" I turned around; Destiny was sitting at the base of the tree. Her gaze was staring straight ahead and she looked lost in thought.

I walked over and sat next to her. I still wasn't use to being with her, but the wall wasn't so tight anymore. I noticed she was shaking a little bit, but I knew it wasn't because she was cold. She was breaking the number one rule when it came to my father. Never take him seriously especially when he's drunk. I nudged her with my shoulder

"Hey dummy, don't take him so seriously geez you're acting like a _normal_ girl"

I shuttered thinking about all the soc girls how they took everything was to seriously and how they needed to look beyond perfect all the time. I hated to think that Destiny might be like that. She cracked a small smile then rolled her eyes she nudged me back

"Why would I take that drunken seriously? Wow don't sound like you care, not like I really need you baby bro"

I shook my head and then knocked her over. She laughed the tackled me over, she was strong for someone so small. I finally shoved her away and we just sat there in silence thinking, it was for the first time I actually felt somewhat of a relationship with Destiny,

Or in technical terms my sister. I wasn't ready to think of her as my sister yet though. It would take a hell of a lot more to squeeze the family love out of me. I grew into not caring; one shove wasn't going to melt that thick wall away.

I looked back over at her; she seemed calm just staring off into space. I vaguely wondered wither or not she was thinking the same thing. I didn't ask though, I didn't want to know if she cared or not. She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes and then looked away, and I couldn't help but notice the smirk that smiled on her face.

"Dummy" she mumbled under her breath.

I didn't respond, I didn't need to.


	7. Chapter 7

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 7

Ponyboy

It was about 5:30am when Darry ended up walking in, he looked exhausted like if he hadn't slept all week. He jumped when he saw me sitting there on the couch, I guess he expected me to be sleeping, but I couldn't I had too much energy. I knew where Dally was and I was going to get him back.

"Ponyboy….are you, are you okay?" his voice was soft, like if he believed I was sleep walking or something.

I nodded and got up, the world tilted a little bit and I found myself back on the couch, Darry was right beside me in an instant. He shook his head and put his arm around me helping me back to my feet.

"Come on kiddo, you should get some sleep."

He led me to my room I stopped dead in my tracks, Marti was still in there, and she was lying on my bed all bloody and broken. Tears running down her cheeks, barely breathing, she was whimpering someone's name, but I couldn't hear it. Someone was calling my name, I think I couldn't hear anything she was right there. I could have sworn she was taken to the hospital with Soda and Joey, maybe they forgot her and she was just dying.

"Ponyboy!"

I blinked and Darry was right in front of me, his eyes looked worried his hands were on my shoulders snapping me back to reality. I looked back into my room and she was gone, I started shaking Darry sighed and brought me into my room and lightly tucked me into my bed. I didn't want to sleep though, David and Hunter were out there and they were coming to get me. I needed to get out of here and find Dally before that could happen.

Darry left thinking that I was sleeping, but my mind was still wandering, thinking about how I was going to do this. I needed someone to go with me, there was no way Darry would go, hell there was no way he'd let me go. My next thought was Soda, but then I crossed it out instantly. I needed to go now; Soda wouldn't be fine for a long, long time. Then I thought about Marti, she would be the perfect person to go with, but she was in the same boat as Soda and she had a little kid. No way.

Johnny? No, even if our friendship was growing back I didn't think he would go, and I wouldn't want to risk him. I sighed in frustration, I had Steve and Two Bit left, but I didn't exactly trust them enough yet. They were too caught up with Dally, and they didn't try getting my memory back. I knew that they didn't believe me though, still I didn't want to go with them, and I could see Steve telling Soda about my plan. Then Darry would lock me in my room.

I groaned sitting up, I let my head drop I pushed my hair back trying to clear my thoughts. I needed to get Dally back, he could bring my memory back I was positive about that. I felt a flash of anger running though me, he also was the reason I was in this mess. He needed to know that, I balled my hand into a fist. I kept thinking about ways to leave and who to take with me.

I drifted off and woke up to a light tap on my door. I blinked a few times the sun was shining into my room, poking through the curtains. I got up and opened the door, Darry stood there awkwardly.

"I was going to head out to the hospital; I figured you'd want to come"

I nodded then quickly changed clothes. We got to the hospital in record timing; we quickly got out of the car then rushed through the doors. I wanted to see Soda and Marti; I also wanted to talk to someone about my plan. I figured Marti could help me, she'd try to stop me but there wasn't anything she could do.

Darry and I were led to Soda's room first; Marti's was right across the hall I followed Darry into Soda's room. I froze at the door; Soda was lying on the bed looking as pale as the sheets he was lying on. His arm was up in a sling and his leg was propped up on thick pillows. His lip was red from the dried blood. His gazed fixed on me, he gave me a small smile but it was fake.

"Hey there little buddy" his voice was a little raspy, like if he just got up

"Hey Soda" my voice didn't sound normal; Soda noticed right away he motioned me to get over by him.

My feet felt like they were filled with cement, I was shocked when I finally made it over to him. I sat down in the wood chair beside him he looked at me right in the eye

"I'm okay kiddo you know why?" I shook my head "because you showed up and got us out of that house, all of us are okay because of you Pony" his voice was getting stronger, I felt my head nod. He blasted a movie star smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

It was funny, even though Soda was lying here broken I felt happy. That was what Soda could do to people; make even the worst situations seem okay. I almost felt bad when my plan crept back into my head. I quickly shook away, I had to do it. The three of us talked for hours then I left them alone. I walked over to Marti's room she looked really good,

She was sitting up playing with Joey laughing. Her face was still a little bruised but it didn't look as bad as before. The cut on her collarbone had been stitched up she looked up at me and smiled. I and waved me over, I walked over sitting beside her.

"Hi" her voice seemed soft, like silk

"Hey, how are…how are you?"

I looked up at her; her gaze was focused right on me just like mine was on her. She smiled and I felt my heart do a tiny flip I smiled back.

"I'm doing okay; the doctors say that I'm allowed to get out of here this weekend. They just want to do some last minute monitoring" she shrugged "and this one" she picked up Joey "is going to be leaving with me" he laughed as she tickled him. I couldn't help but laugh with them. We talked really about nothing for the past little while, and then I knew I had to tell her.

"Marti I need to tell you something" I didn't mean to sound so serious

Her smile dropped she put Joey down and I knew I had her undivided attention I sighed then looked away.

"I remember, not everything, but I remember everything that happened while I was….gone. Like if it happened yesterday"

I heard her gasp then take my hand. I jumped by the warmth of her hand, I didn't really realize how cold I was. I looked up at her, she was smiling

"You're getting your memory back! That's great Pony," then her smile faltered "oh, are you okay? I know those had to be awful"

"Yeah they are, it's like I'm reliving it in my mind, anyways, remember how I said Dally was dead?" she nodded "he's not; he told me he was then slammed my head against a wall. He's out there, David and Hunter came by he took off and now they want him back"

"He killed your memory, and David and Hunter are out for him? How do you know?" her face had paled a little bit.

"They came by, while y'all were heading here. They're going to use me as bait again. Only problem is they have no clue where he is. But I do"

Her grip on my hand had tightened, the idea was dawning on her, I wasn't surprised that she'd figured it out. Her head was shaking and her eyes were really wide

"Ponyboy….no! You can't go out and find him! You're going to get yourself killed! You can hardly walk straight" her voice was shaking and her body was trembling.

"Marti I have to go, I need to get him back! I need to know everything else that happened. He's the answer to getting my memory back!"

"Then let me go with you! I will! You can't go alone please!"

I hated to hear her like this; it just wasn't how Marti was. I shook my head again then pointed to Joey.

"You have that little guy Marti. You can't leave him, and he can't come I wanted to tell you cause I know I can trust you. There isn't anyone who can come with me, I wanted to bring someone but I just can't!"

The tears had spilled through her eyes, she kept shaking her hand I pulled in and gave her a hug. She held on to me like her life depended on it, it was almost like my heart was breaking with hers.

"You understand right?" I asked quietly

After a moment's hesitation she finally nodded I pulled back a tiny bit then kissed her. Because I knew chances are I'd never get the chance again. She kissed me back with a hunger for more, like if he had been waiting for this forever. Her lips were soft, she felt so delicate in my hands like a small china doll. Her hands racked through my hair and my hands pressed into her back. Too soon I felt my felt pull away, her face was flushed and her lips were red. She wiped her eyes.

I kissed her on the forehead then stood up, she let go of my hand but not until she had to, I turned around at the door she whispered

"Please just come back to me, don't go"

It took all of my power to walk away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 8

MARTI

I felt my fingers trace my lips, the place where he kissed me. I had always had strong feelings for Ponyboy, ever since I moved here. He was the first person who really became my friend. I told myself over and over again that it was just a friendship, but I am a good liar. I heard Joey faintly scratching at the bed whimpering softly. I broke my gaze from the door and turned to help him up.

My eyes were swimming, just at the breaking point of tears. But I wasn't one to cry, I didn't cry, but all it took was watching him give his life away. I had to go with him; I couldn't let him go alone. But he was right, I was stuck in here and I had Joey. I slammed my hands down and let out a small cry of frustration. Joey flinched then crawled into my lap thinking that it would help.

I held him tight, then slowly released him, I heard someone coming. The door opened a crack and Darry's head poked through. He was smiling, and I welcomed him in, the doctor followed close behind, I quickly pasted a smile on my face. I knew I couldn't break in front of Darry. He would know that Ponyboy was up to something.

"Hello Martina" the doctor's voice was deep in a rich tone.

He had black hair that was cut very clean. He had a black bushy beard and just as black glasses. The only stand out were his navy blue eyes.

"Hello Doctor" my voice cracked a bit, I saw Darry look at me funny. I pretended not to notice

"Well, it seems to me that you're making a very remarkable recovery. I'm thinking that maybe we can let you out in about half an hour"

A smile lit up my face, yes! I could get out of here and find Ponyboy before he got too far away. I knew I could get Darry to watch Joey if I had a really good reason. I knew I could think of something quick. I had to, I couldn't let Pony get away on his own, and I wouldn't.

"We're just going to run a few more tests and you'll be good to go"

"Thank-you so much!" I turned to Darry "How's Soda doing?"

He sighed and studied his hands for a second; he looked back up gaze meeting mine. Then a small smile crept across his face.

"He's still pretty torn up right now, he's still going to be here for a while. Yet he is making the best out of his situation. You know Soda, he'll be fine soon"

I couldn't help but laugh, he still looked sad and worried, but Soda could always get you laughing. Even at the worst of times. His gaze dropped again and he mumbled

"Ponyboy's still really unstable to"

I felt my heart stop for a spilt second, and I wanted to tell him, everything right at that second. But I knew I couldn't I had to find him, me alone with no one's help. So I said in a calm voice

"What do you mean?"

He looked back at me, like if he wasn't sure I was being fully honest with him or not I looked him in the eye staying fully calm.

"I mean, last night. He froze up, like if he saw a ghost or something, he looked really pale, like if he was going to pass out too." He sighed "it's all too much right now. Everything's going to hell"

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, his brother was kidnapped and abused and his other brother was beaten to a pulp. He was the only one who could stand all of his own two feet. His family needed his help, more than ever and yet he couldn't help them at all.

"Darry, it's okay. I mean Soda's all happy and breathing, while Ponyboy's fighting to get his memory back. They're both recovering, but at their own paces. They need you to not break down and fight with them"

He looked up at me then nodded. The doctor had come back in and ran his tests, Darry stayed and we sat there in a comfortable silence. I liked it, when the doctor was done, I was handed my clothes. As I changed behind the flappy curtain I decided to put my plan into action.

"Darry? Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Uh, yeah what's up?"

"I need to watch Joey for me, for a while, I need to go somewhere and, and I can't take him. Will you please watch him?"

I said it in a rush and I held my breath while Darry considered. I didn't have a sable excuse, and I really didn't want him to start asking questions.

"Yeah I guess I can, I can't promise that he'll come out stable when you get back"

I laughed and assured him that it was fine, I knew I could trust Darry with Joey, I came out from the change room and smiled.

"I need to leave like now, so here's my key everything is there and I'm sure Joey will help you out"

He took my key, the puzzled expression remained on his face, I walked over to Joey and picked him up.

"Mommy's going to go on a small adventure, okay Joey? I need you to be on your best behavior with Darry. Can you do that?"

"I want to go with you mommy!" his voice cracked, and he held onto me for dear life. I hugged him tight, scared that I might not see him again.

"You can't baby, but I promise you I'll be home soon!" I shifted positions so I could see his face. He was try to be brave, I knew that.

He nodded and then hugged me again whispering into my ear, I couldn't understand it but for him I pretended to. I only understood three words

"I love you"

I kissed him on the forehead then handed him to Darry, he didn't struggle, and Joey was good when it came to that. Once the law was set he obeyed, he didn't try crying afterwards

"I love you to Joey, more than anything! I promise I'll be home soon"

He nodded, I waved to Darry then I walked out of the hospital.

The wind was hot a humid, I started jogging to the Curtis's house, just praying that maybe Ponyboy would be there. Just thinking this plan through, I could just picture him sitting on the counter pushing his long hair back out of his eyes. I started to run faster, I had to find him.

I pushed through the front door, the familiar atmosphere surrounded me, I breathed it in and felt like I was home again. I wanted to just fall on the couch and sleep, open my eyes and have Ponyboy with me. The Ponyboy who remembered everything and everyone. Not the boy who was beaten and lost his memory.

I ran around the house trying to find him, it wasn't a big house, and I didn't find him at all. No trace of him anywhere, I groaned then ran out the door into the humid fog once again. I ran down the streets, still pushing. I knew Ponyboy would go through the border between socs and greasers again. No one would think of looking for him there.

I kept pushing towards the socs and then I saw a flash of brownish red hair. He was standing by the chain linked fence; he just tossed a small backpack over the fence. He looked up, I saw his chest inflate then deflate as he took a deep breath. I wanted to freeze this moment, he looked so calm. Like he was ready for anything,

He broke the gaze to the ground then started to climb. I broke out of my daze then ran over

"Ponyboy wait!"

He froze half way through; like he couldn't believe he was really hearing my voice. His grip tightened and he slowly turned to look at me. His eyes widened then a small grinned formed on his face. Then he flipped himself over the fence and waited for me. I smiled then ran over, our hands met through the bars of the fence.


	9. Chapter 9

Dealing with the Consequences

Chapter 8

My hands gripped the fence; I pulled my weight towards the sky. I had already wasted a lot of time. Besides I knew socs came around here, and I didn't want to be taken again like last time. I was almost at the top when I heard her voice; I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't want to believe it, why was Marti here? She should be in the hospital! But when I turned my head I saw her, standing there.

I flipped myself over the fence and stood there as she ran over to me. Her hair was dancing in the breeze and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy; she stopped at the fence. Her finger made their way through the holes and found mine.

"You don't think I was going to let you leave did you?" her voice was so soft, I almost was scared that I was imagining her again.

"No, I was just hoping I'd get far enough away" my voice was playful; she smiled and removed her hand from mine and stroked my cheek.

"Never"

I smiled and shook my head, and then I backed away. She looked confused for a second, like she thought I was going to take off. I smiled

"You're going to have to hop the fence if you wanna go anywhere with me"

She smiled and then started climbing the fence. I picked up my bag and slug it over my shoulder. Then I heard shouting. Marti heard it to, she froze halfway to turn around, and coming right for her were two ox of socs.

"Marti! Hurry!" I shouted at her. Those socs were huge and moving fast she quickly scrambled trying to get to the top. I knew she wouldn't make it in time; I took a running start hopping onto the fence.

I pulled myself over then dropped to the ground, I landed right in front of Marti the biggest soc stepped forward. I didn't want to fight him, but I needed to give Marti enough time to get over the fence. He came closer to me, and I kept taking steps back, I heard the chains rattling behind me then I heard a thumb.

The soc took one more step but I didn't move. He was right in my face, a slow smile forming over his long face.

"Well, well don't we've got the noble greaser here, saving your broads neck" his voice was deep, and a little hoarse.

I took one more step back and felt the chains wrap around my back, Marti was behind me; I didn't have to turn around to know she was glaring at the socs. He took a step, his fingers wrapping around the hem of my shirt. I didn't flinch, I knew I had to wait before striking, his muscles bulged from his arms and I knew he was trying to scare me.

Once I was a few feet off the ground I swung my leg back and kicked him where it would hurt the most, and believe me I didn't hold back. He let out a howl of pain and dropped me to the ground, I landed on my back and gasp for a second.

I heard Marti shouting and I jumped back up, but the other soc was there in front of me. I didn't even have a second to react; he brought his arm back and punched me back into the fence. I could feel some blood coming from my nose; I wiped it away then charged to him hitting him on his nose.

By this point the soc who I sacked was back up. His brown eyes were shooting daggers at me. I knew he wanted to kill me, or beat me until I wished I was dead. He came charging again I backed away but I didn't stop at a fence. I felt my back stop at something different.

"Hey greaser" a scratchy voice whispered in my ear.

_Shit!_

His arms snaked around me holding me against him. Perfect target practice for the other soc. Marti was screaming at them but they weren't listening, I was hardly listening. I soc who I sacked came at me and punched me heard in the gut, I doubled over as far as I could go, with that other soc holding onto me. but they weren't finished. No way not even close, they kept hitting me over and over until I was starting to feel dizzy.

Then I tried fighting back. I jumped up, unexpectedly and pushed my body towards the socs head. His arm cracked and I felt his arms letting me go. I landed behind him and started climbing the fence. I heard them yelling, and felt them trying to grasp my legs, but I was too quick. I landed at the other side, grabbed Mart's hand, and my bag then ran with her.

Leaving the socs, and Tulsa behind.


End file.
